scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JoeyTheN64Guy/IMPORTANT: Page Formatting - Guide to Scoring a Canon Page!
Hey everyone! Firstly, I'd like to announce that I have a small surprise coming to the Scarf Heroes Wiki Forums soon, which will unveil what this particular surprise will be. Stay tuned for that. Secondly, this is a guide to help any loyal and respectable Scarf Heroes community member in achievement a Canon category for their character/weapon/location pages! The following are principal and prime steps in order to receive a "passed" page (See bottom for my new Reviewing System). Page Format Did you know there is a specific structure to following for different types of pages? Our community sticks to a key content format in order to keep viewers understand where to find what content in terms of History, Personality, etc. The very first step is to create a "shell" or barebones for your page by reading the specific format. I urge you all to go on the Editing Policies article, under Page Format! We'll fill out the rest in a bit! Informative Writing Vs. Essay Writing Please do not write articles on the Scarf Heroes Wiki as if they are essays or diary entries. Write pages with no bias or assumption. I will display four examples, and I want you to choose which is the correct one to follow. Example 1: Mary is the seven-hundred Scarf Hero Recruit. This girl wears a pink nova blast scarf (with blue diamond patterns in a swirled motion). It's obvious that she does not like to see when people are rude to each other, like Dave. She's loyal and talented like the many Scarf Hero members. Example 2: Mary is a member of the Scarf Heroes. Her designated rank is Recruit and her Scarf Number is seven-hundred. She wears a pink scarf with a nova blast gradient and blue diamonds positioned in a swirled motion. She has a distaste for rude individuals such as Dave. Her qualities would include being loyal and talented. Example 3: Dennis is an egocentric character that doesn't like to dance. He owns two weapons at his disposal, a light hand-axe and a grey whip. They both are small and easy to carry (he has them on his belt) and could easily maneuver around obstacles. It's problematic when Dennis decides to go to Club 64 because he's always getting into fights. Example 4: Dennis is a character that has an ego. He certainly does not enjoy dancing. He carries two weapons on him at all-times: A light hand-axe and a grey whip. They are both light and could easily be carried around. Clearly Dennis should not go to Club 64 as he puts himself in situations with others from being aggressive. I'll give the answer further down. Please read each carefully before checking... ... Ready? The answer was Example 2. Why? I'll explain with our next Heading! Reader Expectation Bias, Word Cuts, & Topic Branching The Reader Expectation Bias as I like to call it, is when informative articles about a subject such as summaries or descriptions expects readers to know what the author is talking about. Let's use the Examples above for a demonstration. Examples #1 & #4 have the words "It's obvious" and "Clearly" in them. Is it obvious and clear for the reader to assume that? No. Avoid the use of those kinds of biased words, usually used when the sentences get too long or "filler". Word Cuts as I like to call it, is when a word is shortened to quicken your writing process. I am sure you know many of them: It is as "It's". That is as "That's". They are as "They're". Avoid using those, and make sure to add those extra words as they boost your page length and make you sound smarter and more informative. Topic Branching as I like to call it, is when a sentence is branched out with the use of brackets/parenthesis. Let's use the above examples again. Examples #1 & #3 have brackets/parenthesis: "This girl wears a pink nova blast scarf (with blue diamond patterns in a swirled motion)." and "They both are light and could easily be carried around (he has them on his belt) and could ..." Do you see that in both examples, they stray away from what they are talking about to add some kind of sticky note to mention? These two sentences could be easily formed into proper informative writing, do not include my brackets, as those are for explaning the differences... For example: "Mary (Mary replacing "this girl" because the reader cannot assume the girl. What girl?) wears a pink nova blast scarf with (see the "with" inclusion? Add only 1-2 of these additional words in a sentence to continue describing your topic, instead of branching off with brackets.) blue diamonds positioned in a swirled pattern." Using References I am not talking References as in, referencing other articles in your topic. No. I am urging you to look at other perfectly-written articles to check how you use your sentences and descriptive elements. My proudest page would be the Alyssa one, simply because of its use in certain words and sentence structure. New Reviewing System I will be adding a new Discussion in the Forums for Scarf Heroes Content. There, you may request me to check your page to see if it is fit to be Canon. I will let you know of the particular criteria I follow soon enough, but this guide is the number one key step to following in order for your article to be Canon content. I will be grading the page on its informative levels in contrast to most "essay structure" writing. From 0% - 100%. Once that new Forum Discussion section is up, be sure to title your thread as "Article Review Request" and I will reply promptly. You can Request a Review on this Board here: Board:Scarf_Heroes_Lore_& Content Category:Blog posts